


The Story of Kiku

by Hinata28h



Series: VooDootalia: The Story of Their Lives [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: This is the story of an odd unique being, a spirit who didn't welcome Death's ring. These are the journeys of his past and toils, these are the scars that leave this doll's love foiled...





	The Story of Kiku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia however the stories to VooDootalia. Poem is also written by me.
> 
> Also posted on FF and Tumblr; No pairings, beta is DeiDeiArtistic.
> 
> A reason for this story is that it's from my ask-blog on Tumblr, ask-voodootalia, and you can check it out if you would like to have a firmer grasp on what Kiku is in my VooDootalia AU.

**The First Air**

Long ago there was an island in the sky, a sentient being that held great power and mass. This island was the only one of its kind and became lonely for living all alone. One day, the Island used its powers to create beings to live and roam its land. These beings were the first to experience life and took on different forms. Some were made from the natural elements around them and never got along. Other beings were formed by the harmonies and melodies of the land and often became lovers and best friends. The rest of the beings were created by their opposite element and were attracted to the other's form, these beings became rivals and partners. All these beings would live on the Island to where it best suited their element and would not stray from their home. Yet, there would always be the beings who did not fit in these sections and neither belonged to one group or another. These beings could choose to roam around the Island and not fear for opposing gangs.

On this island, there was only one crucial rule, "Do not leave the island, or you can never return." Far beyond the Island, past the glittering stars, gases, and galaxies, was a small galaxy with an odd, foreign planet. This planet was not as magnificent as the Island, it did not home beings complex as those on the Island, nor did it seem to be as interesting as the Island. From its bleak nature, those who have caused trouble and evil would be sent to this planet as punishment, and none have ever returned since their falling.

For many years, the beings lived peacefully and have never done anything to disrupt their barriers. However, one day, the Island wanted to create beings who looked like those on the strange planet, a male and female. The male being was made from the sounds around the Island and was named "Kiku", the female being was made from the beauty of the Island and was named "Mei". Kiku and Mei were granted abilities by the Island once the two broke from their fleshy prison. Kiku would become a being of love and Mei a being of health, as a result of their likeliness Kiku and Mei became lovers.

For thousands of years the two would live happily together by the Island's ocean and never wandered away. However, one day Kiku become frighteningly ill and was bedridden. The beings on the Island became worried, never have they ever seen such sickness before. They all tried to make him become healthy by using their elements but nothing worked. The purities in water did not help, the energy of light did not help, and the dreams of hope did not help either. By each passing day, Kiku only became worse and he accepted that he would die.

During this time, Mei was worried to lose Kiku to this strange sickness. " _How did Kiku become sick? Why is Kiku sick? Why can't Kiku become better?"_ She would think. She felt sad and scared for Kiku, for what he was experiencing and being unable to do anything. She wasn't ready for her love to go. She wanted to do something for him but could not think of a solution. Mei spent hours of thinking for a solution when she remembered that the Island had granted her the ability to heal. However, she could only access this power once she dies. Knowing Kiku would not be happy if she were to suddenly die, she had asked him for his blessing. He had frowned and told her though he appreciates her willing sacrifice, he would be sad if he were the cause of her death. Frustrated, she pleaded that she couldn't bear to see him in pain when there was something that she could do. He was slowly dying and she didn't want him to die with pain, however she respected his wish. Seven nights later, he passed.

Months after her lover's death, Mei could only feel heartbroken as all the beings on the Island could see her love yet she could not. Whenever he was around she could feel his presence and see him move objects, but she could never see or hear him. To her, it was not the same anymore. She wanted to see him, be with him, and feel him— yet she could not. She was depressed. The beings tried to comfort her when Kiku was near and passed over any messages he had for her but it still was not the same, she was still depressed.

Kiku tried his best to use his powers to help comfort Mei, but he did not know how to use them. He had lived centuries as a being with no powers and only months with them, he did not know how to access or control them. He was lost. For every chance he has tried to use his power on Mei, she only seemed worse, and afraid to use his powers once more he vowed to never use them again. One day however, Mei could no longer stand not being able to see her love and felt as if she could not live on. Mei knew she was surrounded with her friends and neighbors, she felt lonely without Kiku.

_Say goodbye, say goodbye._   
_My love for you won't ever die._   
_The years might pass,_   
_But my love will last._   
_Just say goodbye,_   
_"To Life and I."_

When night blanketed the Island, Mei could not sleep and had left her home to for a late night stroll. With the stars shining and air singing softly, she walked far and around before stopping at the Island's edge. Though the Island was beautiful and bountiful, it was not an ideal place to walk around. Before stepping back, Mei saw the strange planet below her and the Island. It was big, round, and circular, colored with green, blue, white, and brown. The colors swerved, curved, dipped, and chipped, creating odd and wondrous patterns that caught her appeal. And she saw if she looked hard enough, the white color slowly shifted. The strange planet was beautiful to her, and this was the planet that had inspired the Island to make her and Kiku. Her unknown home, she would call it.

Knowing she should return to her own home, Mei turned around to walk back but as she took another step, the ground below her broke. Within seconds she and the rubble fell and she screamed as hard as she could before her cries became no more. Her screams woke up the sleeping beings and the Island, and the beings had scattered outside to find who was distressed. Finding that Mei was not among them, they had asked the Island if it could sense her. The Island had told them that it could not and that something felt wrong on one of its sides, and had asks the beings to find what was wrong. When they found the spot that was chipped, they saw that the ground had been cracked and other foot steps leading to it.

"Mei has fallen!" The beings cried. "She has fallen and can never return ever!"

They cried and cried, the Island's ocean roared in sorrow, and within the wails and sadness was Kiku. He could not fathom what has happened, and he could not fathom their twisted fate. Mei had fallen and they could never be together once more. He wept for her yet he could not feel himself cry, he mourned and sobbed yet he felt like he was silenced. When she needed him the most was when he was dead, and when he wants her the most is when she was forever gone.

Days after she fell Kiku stayed at her memorial, he could not bear to leave and he did not wish to. As he guarded her place, one of the other beings had walked toward the memorial.

"She had fallen on the strange planet." The being states. "I was near when she fell. I am very old, and I could not reach her in time."

"Then why tell me this? I am dead. I cannot help her." Kiku retorts bitterly.

"Because, she could be alive, or dead like you on the strange planet. Wouldn't you like to see if she is there?" The being states.

Kiku looks away from the being and to the strange planet, he is silent and ponders on the thought.

"What makes you so sure? She is forever gone."

"The Island has made us, why would she not survive?"

"Because the Island made Mei and I like the strange planet, not like you or the other beings."

"But the Island has given you a life after death, so she should have one too. Why don't we find her on the strange planet? I know you don't want to be on the Island anymore."

"Why do you ask me these things?"

"Because don't you want to know what the strange planet is like?"

**His First Journey**

Kiku learns the name of the other being, Yao, who is much older and bored of the Island. Yao tells him that the strange planet has changed as Yao grows older. Of how the brown and green used to be clumped all together and always surrounded by the blue. Yao also mentioned that the brown and green would slowly drifted away from each other and eventually became different parts. He recalls how the white rock used to cover much of the surface before changing too, and then how there were always white swirls that moved around the planet. Bright lights also flashed onto the surface, spreading from one small area to another; sometimes the white masses became dark and grey and flashed violently. It was these changes were what made the older being long to see the strange planet, now the spirit had a chance.

The two agreed to leave at night so that no one would see them, with the assistance of Yao, Kiku left a message to where he and Mei had once lived and took no belongings. Walking to Mei's memorial, the two stared at the strange planet, feeling nervous yet excited for what was to come.

"We'll go when you're ready. I have abilities in changing my form. I will change into something that can glide into the dark matter between the Island and the strange planet. If we were to jump, we would not have a steady landing." Yao stated changing forms into a long yet elegant form.

The elder's new form was decorated with fur and feathers that were a glossy red with white and gold accents swirling and curling around Yao's long body. Golden scales patterned around the older being's legs and white glistening claws protruded from the ends. The spirit's body then drifted into the air, shifting in different directions while remaining in place. The elder then turned to and faced Kiku.

"I am ready to go. You may grab onto me, but do not lessen your grip as we fall. I cannot guarantee your safety if we are to split apart." Yao warns.

The younger being is silent as he looks at the island one last time, he then looks to Yao, determined. "Yes, I understand." He declares as he mounts himself onto the being.

"There's no turning back." The older spirits reinstates before drifting high into the air prior descending into the unknown atmosphere surrounding the island. Yao's body curves in a circular motion and avoids debris floating around nearby. They move at a constant slow pace, in awe of the new sensations they are feeling within the odd void.

It would take them an estimated 500 years to reach the strange planet.

**His Past Journey**

There are so many people on the strange planet, Kiku is amazed. They appear similar to what he looked when he was alive, though he would admit some more than others. He sees humans with yellow hair, others with light brown, and older folks with white, silver hair. However, he's more amazed with those who have brown and black hair, and the humans who have dark colored eyes. He likes the humans who're similar to him and Mei, because they are the ones the Island based them off of.

_Say hello, say hello._   
_I won't cry when you have to go._   
_The years may be long,_   
_But my love will be strong._   
_Just say hello,_   
_"To Death below."_

Kiku learns of the human's concept of time, of their calendar, he believes he's been on the strange planet for maybe 4 years, but he isn't sure. Yao doesn't seem concerned of how long the two have been there, instead the being is more interested of what the planet has to offer. The spirit is annoyed by Yao's attitude. He wanted to find Mei within the moment, not within centuries of his falling. It isn't until further observation that he quickly learns that he cannot rely on Yao helping him find Mei. The other being simply does not care.

Kiku is on his own once again.

During the night as the elder slept, the spirit would abandon Yao believing he'd fair off much better alone than with Yao. He does not wish the presence of someone who cannot help him, thus what better choice is there than to leave? With no belongings to worry about, he vanishes.

.

.

.

_3,873 Years Later_

For the beginnings of his years on the strange planet, to which Kiku has learned to be called Earth, the downcast spirit spent a majority of his time on a remote island of the East Sea— Japan. He used his years on Earth to learn about humans and the planet, well after learning their language of course. It took him almost a decade to learn and understand one of the dialects in the region he lived in. It was difficult for him to only just observe and watch others communicate whereas he could not. Once he believed he mastered his first dialect, he'd move onto the next until he learned the most "recognized" dialect, Japanese.

He grew content with the land and its people, though it was not like the Island, he believed that Japan was a beautiful country. He admired the humans' appreciation and preservation of the land, and he was very fond of the human children. They were the ones who could see him more often than their older kin. They complemented his beauty, his voice, and referred him as a "God".

 _"One as graceful as you could only be a God!"_  The children would say.

The spirit would thank their kindness, but never accepted their gifts.

 _"Thank you for you offerings, but there is only one gift I can only dream of."_  Would always be his response.

The children would be sad that their gifts weren't accepted, but always took the challenge of finding what the spirit wanted. He'd give them a sad smile and state that it was a gift he could only find.

The children never listened though, they always passed without living their own lives.

**Her First Sighting**

Kiku absolutely hated wars.

The humans were always at war.

Nothing ever satisfied them.

Innocents were always killed, lives were ruined, and people were always fighting.

Within his years on Earth, Kiku witnessed the fast advancements of the humans and feared their awful weaponry. It appeared that all the humans were like this, they would all be beings of death, hatred, and sin had the Island created them. For the first time in years, Kiku is glad to be dead and glad of the way he died. He's thankful his death was peaceful, where on Earth, it could have been dreadful.

Humans are the most violent creatures he's ever came across of and he's sad he and Mei were made after their image. Who would want to be dedicated to such malevolent monstrosities?

Though he still preferred Japan, he wished he never left the Island.

He still remembers his first scene.

Kiku had once left Japan to venture around the other nations, he remained curious of how they developed. It was then that he came across this bloody battlefield that he was mortified of what he'd seen. Dead humans occupying the land before him; yellow fields strained with red, and limp lifeless bodies decorating the grounds rotting.

He was so torn of what he had seen that he had never considered humans being so— inhumane. In Japan, he lived in a shrine built for one of their Gods, though not meant for him it was a place he found inviting and peaceful.

He's never witness anything so heinous in his life or after.

After that scene, Kiku avoided seeing humans. He was afraid of them and he was afraid of the children. He was afraid to see the children turn up like  _them_. Monsters.

However, during one of his trips, he saw her.

He saw Mei.

_Oh it's Life, oh it's Death,_   
_The first air, the last breath._   
_We'll meet again, we'll meet again._   
_By any virtue, or by sin._   
_I of Death, and you of Life,_   
_"We'll find this peace, and no more strife."_

**Her First Meeting**

In 1938, Kiku believes he saw Mei. He believes that this girl is her, in a small village located in Taiwan. Though, he's not sure. This Mei is a little girl and not a woman like Mei, or the ghost Mei should be. Therefore, he investigates. He follows this Mei around as he does not want to confront her just yet. He notes that she is maybe 5 or six years old, loves her dolls, and is part of a  _family_. This Mei looks similar to her mother, but Kiku doubts that the mother is Mei. She couldn't possibly age that much since the last Kiku has seen her. He disregards the presence of this Mei's father, as there is no need for him. Overall, the ghost dismisses this Mei's family, because he is the only family Mei needs.

Kiku decides that he must remind this Mei of who he is because he is her real family, and not these impostors. He makes his move during one of her naps, possessing one of her favorite dolls, one dressed in blue robes.

**Her First Signs**

_"She's ill."_  Her family believes.  _"She speaks to the doll as if it were alive. She never leaves it and wails when it's taken away."_

They're afraid something is wrong. Something is not right with the child and they do not want to confirm it. She's just a child though… Children play with dolls… Children pretend the dolls are alive… Children act like mothers and fathers… Yet… This child does not pretend.

_"Kiku is my husband."_

_"Kiku says you don't love me."_

_"Kiku says father isn't good."_

_"Kiku says mother is a fake."_

_"Kiku says I don't need you."_

The doll knows this isn't right, but he has searched years for her. How could he allow these fraudulent humans to manipulate her into believing that she is theirs? He was telling her the truth, she was merely repeating it. He believes that she should forsake her "family", and follow him. He knows best, he believes he knows how to keep her alive.

The doll was hopelessly blind, but he did it for  _love_.

.

.

.

**The Last Breaths**

.

.

.

 _H͕̻͛ͯ͊͋̔_ O̜̥̩̝͖̽̑ _w̨̻̙̟̹ͩͯ̋ͫ̂̉̐_  ̫͐̋̎͊ͬ̇D̡I̷͙͍ͦ͆ͥ͊D͈̼̺͊̄ͣ̔ͥͧ̎͞ ̮̜̫̹̰̲̉́͝e̮̻̺͍̙̳ͣ̃̒͑͋ͬͅV̹͕͡E̙͚ͧ̈̒͡R͔͖͖͎͈̈ͣ̍ͦͪ̽y̬͎̠ _thͤ͂̔̓ͧ̔̕i̲͈̪̖̓n̩͕̝͚ͥͨ̎ͪͨͫͫg̛̝̬̞̉̃ͣ_  ̣̮̟̯̤̗͉͒̅͑ͥ̒̉G̗̣o͔̹̤̻̣̞̬̓͆ͣͥ̅̀ ̶̩̖̦̰ͮẄ̛͈̣̖̰̙̩̂ _R̻̀̎̋ͦ̌̐_ ō̱̜̘̪̯͆ͫ̍̎̚n̼͚̜͎̖̯ͪ̽ _G͈ͫ̒̓̋͐̓́_?̵̤̭͓͗̿ͥ̑ͬ̑͌

.

.

.

The humans have gone into another devastating war. How could they not learn from the last one? Kiku had no idea if he could keep Mei alive with this war going on, he had little hope that it was possible. Her "family" had no idea where their child was, though he doubted they cared. After all, she was  _ill_.

Nonetheless, he is torn about his feelings of the place he's called home on Earth for the centuries he's lived on the planet.

Japan.

For the last few decades, he is puzzled of what has happened. He wants to believe something else, he wants to believe in his peaceful Japan. Of his years in the shrine. He doesn't want to remember the horrors he's seen. He doesn't want to remember the deaths, the agony, and the sins. Japan is wonderful nation, humans of any kind have tainted it.

He's never been good with war or bloodshed. Outside those times, he always managed to hide in a peaceful shelter. Yet in war, there seems to never be any good hiding places. For the last five years, Kiku has tried his best in protecting Mei. Unfortunately, he is having the most difficult time in doing so. Mei's endangered in her home of Taiwan, and Kiku doesn't think he can hide her much longer. He cannot fend off enemies, nor can he provide her food or efficient shelter.

In the night, while Mei huddles in her spot, Kiku leaves the doll and ventures forth to patrol their surrounding area. What he sees is a graving scenario, and he knows there's nothing he can do to save her. He travels back to Mei and takes possession of the doll again.

_"I am sorry Mei, but it appears I've forsaken you."_

_"Why? You've been by my side all these years and taught me so many things. How have you abandoned me?"_

_"Because when you need me most, I am dead."_

_"I don't und—"_

The child never finishes her statement, the bullet interrupted.

_Say I love you as I do you,_   
_Reassure me with a kiss or two._   
_One last hug, and one last meal,_   
_Then would my heart feel as healed._   
_… Say I love you…_   
_"… I love you too…"_


End file.
